


Reciprical Kinks

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: DCU, Jason Todd/any, author's choice of kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprical Kinks

"Ahh!"

Tim gasped and squirmed under Jason as the mark bloomed on the side of his neck. Jason growled at the mark, licking it before moving onto another spot on Tim's shoulder. He bit down hard enough to make Tim whine and buck against Jason's hips.

"Jason," Tim panted.

He could have freed his wrists from Jason's firm grip but that was the last thing that Tim wanted. Jason might have a marking kink, however for Tim it was being held down that was making him tremble with need. The continuing bites helped make Tim shudder and whine, especially once Jason tied Tim's hands to the headboard so that he could lube Tim up.

The lubing process gave Jason the chance to add marks along the insides of Tim's thighs and across his belly. During sex, Jason bit Tim's calf. By the time they both came and then collapsed on the bed together, Tim had a dozen or more marks dotting his front and back sides.

"Gonna be wearing turtle-necks for a while," Jason chuckled.

"Your fault," Tim complained without any heat.

"Hell yeah," Jason said proudly. He smirked at Tim and traced one of the marks on Tim's neck. "Every single one of them."

Tim sighed and shifted position. No, biting wasn't his kink but he had no problem indulging Jason's kink from time to time, especially when it got his kinky needs met at the same time.


End file.
